Tariq Al-Fayeed
Tariq Al-Fayeed is the brother of Khaled Al-Fayeed and the uncle of Bassam and Jamal Al-Fayeed . He holds the rank of general and is commander of all Abbudin's military forces. He has no family other than his nephews and has devoted his entire life to the military and to ensuring Al-Fayeed rule. A military man he is quick to use force to solve problems and often attempts to use the military to resolve threats to the regime. His oppressive thinking quickly clashed with Bassam's liberal democratic ideas and the two often disagreed on how to resolve certain issues. He believes Bassam's life in the United States has softened him and that Bassam does not understand how to live in Abbudin. He believes Bassam's advice to Jamal is detrimental and often attempted to dissuade Jamal from following Bassam's advice. He and Bassam develop a mutual dislike for each other. General Tariq is brutal, ruthless, and cunning. He has been willing to authorize the death of thousands and even has no trouble killing his own soldiers. He has complete control of the military, to the point that even his brother, Khaled, the President, feared to challenge him publicly. Biography Almost nothing is known of Tariq's past. All that is known is that he was the man responsible for the Ma'an Gas Attack and acted without orders from his brother, President Khaled. Tariq, wanting to ensure Al-Fayeed dominance, had one of his own barracks blown up and blamed it on Khaled's political rival, Sheikh Rashid. He hoped that this would be enough for Khaled to authorize the attack but Khaled did not take the bait, so Tariq ordered the attack himself. Khaled was infuriated by his brother's betrayal and horrified by the massacre but refused to punish Tariq because he feared Tariq's absolute control of the military. Season 1 Tariq is first introduced in Season 1 at his grand-nephew Ahmed's wedding. He introduces himself to Ihab Rashid, the main threat to the Al-Fayeed regime, and reacts coldly to a veiled threat made by Ihab. After his nephew's wife Nusrat is captured by rogue terrorists Tariq surrounds the grocery store they have taken shelter in and plans to storm it, even though doing so would endanger Nusrat's life. A motive behind this is that Nusrat's death would allow Tariq to place the nation under marshal law so that he can brutally crack down on the terrorists. Bassam arrives and pleads with his uncle to allow him to go into the store and negotiate with the terrorist, but a skeptical Tariq dismisses Bassam, telling him to "Go home (back to the United States.)" Bassam however tells Tariq he is going in with or without his permission and manages to peacefully negotiate Nusrat's release, promising the teenage terrorists he will try to save their lives. However Tariq promptly has them shot, much to Bassam's dismay. After the assassination attempt on Jamal he brings in the assassin's husband, the real orchestrator of the attack, and forces him to falsely testify that the assassination attempt was orchestrated by Ihab Rashid. Tariq does this so that he can place the nation under marshal law and brutally crack down on the terrorists. His forces raid Ihab's compound and capture him along with numerous other terrorist commanders. His plans are foiled however after Bassam discovers that Ihab is innocent and forces Jamal to release Ihab and the other captured terrorists. During the anniversary of the Ma'an Gas Attack a man burns himself alive in the main square, prompting a crowd to form and protest Jamal's presidency. Incited by Ihab they quickly turn violent and clash with security forces in the area. Tariq plans to use his military forces to clear the square, an operation which would result in numerous casualties. Bassam however proposes an alternative peaceful route and despite Tariq's protests Jamal decides to follow through. But the mob attacks Jamal's caravan as it enters the square and Jamal once again turns to Tariq and reluctantly authorizes Tariq's forces to prepare for the operation. Bassam, in desperation, goes to meet Ihab's father, Sheikh Rashid, without Jamal's consent. Tariq discovers this and reveals it to Jamal, who confronts Bassam but Bassam was really inviting the Sheikh back from exile to discuss a peaceful way to clear the square, once again foiling Tariq's plans. Under pressure from Bassam Jamal caves in to the Sheikh's demands for free elections, much to Tariq's anger and disgust. After Sheikh Rashid is hospitalized by Jamal and then peacefully killed by Bassam, Tariq takes it upon himself to fix the elections. He first meets the Sheikh's brother, Walid, and orders him to run against Jamal but to ultimately lose, so as to present the facade of an election. He then meets with numerous tribal leaders in order to buy their support for Jamal. Bassam meanwhile discovers that the man responsible for the Ma'an Gas Attack that killed tens of thousands was actually Tariq, who acted without Khaled's orders or knowledge. The realization makes Bassam realize that Tariq is a monster and Bassam becomes determined to put him on trial for war crimes. Unfortunately for Tariq Bassam has been planning a coup to overthrow Jamal but is told by his U.S. allies he first needs to get rid of Tariq. Bassam lies to Jamal that Tariq has been visiting the tribal leaders to gain their support in his own coup to seize the Presidency, and in response Jamal has a plane full of Tariq's senior officers destroyed and has Tariq arrested by his own second in command, Ziad, who is a member of the coup. Tariq is thrown in prison where he is beaten and tortured. Bassam and Jamal visit him in prison where he attempts to persuade Jamal that he has been framed but Jamal dismisses his claims. Bassam privately promises to put Tariq on trial for war crimes and for betraying his father. Fortunately for Tariq Jamal discovers the coup against him and realizes Tariq has been falsely accused and releases him. Tariq then arrests Bassam and the other members of the coup and has them executed by firing squad. Tariq, along with Leila, pressure Jamal to order Bassam's death, which he reluctantly agrees to do. Season 2 When Season 2 begins Tariq is first seen presenting Leila evidence that several internet campaigns have been calling for Bassam's release, and that these campaigns are encouraging civil disobedience. He urges Leila to pressure Jamal to set a date for Bassam's execution. Later Tariq asks Jamal to be allowed to use harsher measures (that may harm civilians) to respond to the terrorist Ihab Rashid. When Jamal points out that their current tactics have reduced support for Ihab's terrorist group Tariq counters by saying the only way to eradicate Ihab will be to use harsher tactics. When Jamal asks what harsher tactics Tariq would use, Tariq suggests a limited chemical attack in Ma'an, meant to target civilian support for Ihab and attack his homebase. In response Jamal calls Tariq into a private meeting and demands Tariq destroy the stores of chemical gas that he has, stating he will not be like his father. He states Tariq would never have suggested such a measure with Bassam around. Later after an Al-Fayeed military checkpoint in Ma'an is bombed by one of Ihab's terrorist fighters, Tariq states that if he were allowed to use more "muscular" tactics he could have prevented it, Jamal demands what Tariq will do in response, ignoring him. Tariq's aid states their intelligence has found Ihab's weapons stores and they can destroy them. Jamal approves and the attack succeeds in destroying Ihab's weapons. Despite these successes Tariq states he cannot guarantee the security of the upcoming Ma'an Oil Field groundbreaking ceremony. He suggests postponing the ceremony, stating the bombing has shown their military has not yet eradicated the terrorists. Jamal refuses to do so, stating he is trying to prove Abbudin is a peaceful and friendly nation and that postponing the ceremony would reveal his regime's weakness and the existence of an armed resistance to his regime. Jamal then asks Tariq to review his security protocols, which he does. At the ceremony an assassin attempting to kill Jamal is stopped but still manages to injure the Chinese ambassador's wife. Furious at the failure to ensure his wife's safety the ambassador states China will withdraw from all agreements with Abbudin but is placated by Jamal's promise that Ihab and his terrorist group would be crushed by the next morning. Afterward Jamal instructs Tariq to use any means necessary to crush Ihab, and Tariq orders a chemical attack against Ma'an which kills 1,000 men, women and children. Jamal, horrified and infuriated that Tariq disobeyed his order to not use gas, confronts Tariq and calls him a monster but does not punish him, fearing that exposing Tariq as a rogue general would weaken the legitimacy of his rule. Despite the cruelty of the act the fallout from the attack turns Ihab's followers against him and he is forced to leave the country. Ihab returns to Abbudin however at the head of a division of the Army of the Caliphate. The Army overruns the Kassab Road Garrison and loots the army, taking light tanks, rifles, and artillery pieces. The Army next moves to Tal Jiza where they "liberate" the populace. Tariq explains the situation to Jamal and plans to stop the Army by sending four attack helicopters to destroy the roads leading into and out of Tal Jiza, trapping the Army of the Caliphate there while armored divisions arrive to siege the town. Despite Jamal's concern over the loss of civilian lives he agrees to Tariq's plan. The Army of the Caliphate is too well armed however and shoots down three of the helicopters while sending the fourth fleeing without sufficiently destroying the road to make it impassable. Despite the failure Tariq assures Jamal that they will stop the Army of the Caliphate, though Jamal remains skeptical of Tariq's assurances. Tariq once again falls under harsh criticism after the Caliphate successfully captures Ma'an and defeats the Abbudin military. Jamal and Tariq meet with the Chinese requesting military equipment and hardware, but the loss of Ma'an as well as the key oil fields leaves the Chinese skeptical about the future of Jamal's regime. The Chinese also are only required to send aid in case of foreign invasion but the ambassador and his colleagues view the Caliphate's invasion as part of Abbudin's civil war. The Chinese delegation leaves after Jamal insults the delegation and Tariq urges Jamal to apologize, stating that they need the Chinese to stop the Caliphate. When Jamal blames Tariq for the situation and laments not listening to Bassam Tariq snaps, stating that Jamal should instead look to his father as he knew what needed to be done. Jamal agrees before brutally beating Tariq to death with a miniature oil well made of solid gold. He then posthumously relieves Tariq of command. Jamal later states in an address to the nation that Tariq was killed while valiantly defending Ma'an shortly before replacing him with his son Rami Sa'id. Relationship *Khaled Al-Fayeed (brother) *Amira Al-Fayeed (sister-in-law) *Jamal Al-Fayeed (nephew) *Bassam Al-Fayeed (nephew) *Colonel Ziad (second-in-command) Category:Dead Category:Al-Fayeed Family